


Nobody Asked (But I Love You)

by Kairousels, seawitcher



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Deadpool!Chanyeol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, Spiderman!Jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawitcher/pseuds/seawitcher
Summary: A collection of chankai drabbles by kairousels and memefucker69.





	1. A Lover's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin hates how Chanyeol always seems to disturb him when he's on the job.

**Title: **A Lover's Quarrel  
**Length**: 2,115  
**Genre:** Fluff, Superhero!au, Deadpool!Chanyeol and Spiderman!Jongin  
**Warnings: **mild cursing, attempts at innuendos   
**A/N: **Idk I saw Chanyeol's Halloween costume from last year and wrote this a few minutes later. Deadpool Chanyeol plus Spiderman Jongin???? Sign me up.

“Stop! In the name of justice!”

Jongin stands on some of the debris around him, his hands on his hips as he looks down at his enemy currently shoving money into a sack. The man looks up at him, gaze amused as he just ignores him and continues emptying the bank safe of its contents. He even hums a little tune as if pretending Jongin wasn’t even there in the first place.

The superhero clears his throat, puffing out his chest a little more. “I said-”

The ground underneath him shifts, the debris he’s standing on falling and making him stumble clumsily. He lets out a short yelp in surprise, arms pinwheeling out to regain his balance. He shoots a glare at the villain in front of him when all the other man does is smirk at him, the superhero raising his arm and pressing his middle and ring finger to his palm, his other fingers extended as a webbing shoots from his wrist. The webbing attaches to the sack of money and Jongin barely has to pull at it to rip it from the other’s clutches.

The other man lets out an affronted noise, glaring harshly at Jongin. Jongin, himself, tries to keep his cool, clutching the bag to his chest and pointing a finger at the smaller man a few feet away from him.

“You won’t get away this time.”

“Honestly, Jongin. Where do you even get these lines? From a comic book?” Kyungsoo says, clearly irritated. He waves his hand slightly, some of the debris from the caved in roof above them beginning to float in the air. Jongin’s eyes widen and he shoots his web just in time to jump out of the way when the chunks of concrete are aimed at him.

“I’m still new at this so cut me some slack,” Jongin says, dusting off his red and blue spandex suit. The mask covering his face makes it a little hard to catch his breath, but it’ll be fine.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, the heavy eyeliner around his eyes making his glare all the more intimidating. It doesn’t help that the couple of piercings in his left eyebrow and bottom lip give him a total ‘Don’t fuck with me’ vibe, the tattoos peeking out from his black bodysuit and up his neck not helping either. The other’s hair is a vibrant red, one of his eyes an amber yellow and the other black as night. Jongin wishes he could look that cool, if he’s being honest with himself, and if it weren’t for the fact that Kyungsoo was robbing a bank, he would have asked where the villain got his hair dyed.

“Just give me back the money before I decide to kill you,” Kyungsoo deadpans, stepping a bit closer.

“And miss spending some quality time with you? I don’t think so.” Jongin yelps again when a rock is thrown at his face, barely dodging it in time. “Well that wasn’t very nice.”

Kyungsoo fumes. “Do you really want to do this again Jongin? Because I’m not going to go easy on you this time.”

“I don’t know this Jongin you speak of,” Jongin says, holding up the money teasingly. “And if you want it, you’re going to have to come get it.”

His plan will work if Kyungsoo takes the bait. Right now, there is a whole squad of police cars waiting outside and if Jongin can lure Kyungsoo out just enough, he’ll be able to incapacitate him with his spider webs and allow the police to move in and detain him.

It’s foolproof.

Jongin moves towards the exit, stepping on a steel beam that must have broke off during the explosion Kyungsoo caused earlier and smiling smugly. “You know, I-”

Before he knows it, metal is wrapping around his leg and torso as Kyungsoo twists his hand, his amber eye glowing. The beam moves seemingly like liquid around his arms, solidifying almost instantly when he tries to get out.

Fuck.

“Kyungsoo!”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo says mockingly, casually walking towards him to pick up the sack of money. “I don’t know this Kyungsoo you speak of.”

Jongin protests, letting out a groan of frustration as he tries to wiggle himself out. Kyungsoo smirks, tilting his head as he pulls off Jongin’s mask. Jongin scowls at him, especially when the other man just pats his cheek. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, as always.” Kyungsoo winks, bending down to grab the sack of money. Before Jongin can even blink, someone lands a swift kick to Kyungsoo’s side, sending him flying across the room and making him slam into the nearby wall. The wall caves in slightly and Kyungsoo groans at the impact. Jongin looks up and scowls even harder.

“Chanyeol.”

“Sup, Babe.”

“What are you doing here?” Jongin squirms, gritting his teeth when the metal doesn’t even budge.

“Coming to save the day, of course.” Chanyeol takes both of his katanas off of his back when he sees Kyungsoo getting back onto his feet, eyes bright with anger.

“I don’t _need _you to save the day- Hey!” Jongin yells when Kyungsoo growls and tries to collapse the ground from underneath Chanyeol, his boyfriend jumping and gracefully leaping from side to side until he lands beside Kyungsoo. He blocks the punches Kyungsoo throws, using his katanas to try to slice through the other’s black body suit. It doesn’t work. “Chanyeol! Stop it right now!”

Chanyeol halts, staring back at Jongin in question after knocking Kyungsoo off his feet once again. “It’s okay, I got this.”

“_No_,” Jongin says sternly, giving his boyfriend a menacing look. “This is _my_ fight! How many times do I have to tell you not to interfere? I can _handle_ it.”

“Yes, you sure look like you’re handling it well,” Chanyeol says, voice a little muffled by his read mask as he sheathes his swords.

Kyungsoo coughs, gritting his teeth and about to attack Chanyeol again but stops the moment he sees he’s been forgotten. He glances down at his side, noticing the bag full of money is sitting within reach.

“I have to come help my damsel in distress.” Chanyeol takes off his mask to reveal his goofy grin. Jongin continues to glare at him, unaffected by those puppy dog eyes. His boyfriend goes to cup his cheek, but Jongin tries to bite his gloved hand.

“I am not in distress.”

“Uh,” Kyungsoo says, getting up. He blinks at the bickering couple. He points at the hole in the ceiling as he throws the money over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna-”

“So you admit you’re my damsel.”

Jongin scoffs, wiggling his hands. “Shut the fuck up, okay? Why are you even here?”

“I missed ya and thought I’d come by and visit you at work.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo mumbles, backing away slowly. “Leaving now.”

The couple doesn’t even notice him, too caught up in each other. Jongin rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have your own battles to fight? Why do you always show up to mine?”

“You’re sexy as fuck when you swing around and take down bad guys. Shoot me for getting off on it.”

“Why are you like this?” Jongin hisses, trying to pull one of his arms free. He curses when he accidently presses his fingers just right to his palm and covers himself in webbing.

Chanyeol’s grin widens. “Did you just-”

“Don’t you dare.”

“-_w__eb_ all over yourself?”

“Stop making it sound like I wet the bed or something okay?”

“Wetting the bed was not what I was referring to but okay.”

Jongin grits his teeth, trying to get himself out of this metal death trap with violent movements. “I’m going to kill you.”

“As long as you _web_ all over me first.” His boyfriend gives him a sleazy wink.

“Park Chanyeol!”

“It’s Deadpool when the spandex is on, Babe.”

“You’re going to be dead in a pool of your own _blood_ if you don’t get out of here right now! I need to finish this fight and-” Jongin glances to where Kyungsoo was originally collapsed on the ground, freezing when he’s nowhere to be found.

Chanyeol whirls around to see what’s caught Jongin’s attention, noticing a certain Earth Wielder missing along with the bag of money. He glances warily back at Jongin, laughing nervously. “Now, Jongin…”

Jongin’s eye twitches, head ticking slightly as his fingers twitch at his side. His head snaps toward his boyfriend, rage flaring up inside of him. “He got away.”

“Shame. I was looking forward to watching you kick his ass. Total jerk off material.” Chanyeol cringes when Jongin doesn’t even crack a smile. “Okay, babe, it’s not a big deal-”

“This is the third major bank he’s targeted,” he hisses.

“-and I’m sure he hasn’t been able to do too much damage so far so-”

“He’s stolen four hundred billion won so far!! Not counting the insane amount of money he just stole _today_.”

“Okay, but look at the bright side?” Chanyeol suggests, giving Jongin those big puppy dog eyes again and he tries to keep a straight face when his boyfriend takes his hand despite it still being pinned down.

“What could possibly be the bright side in this?” Jongin feels his heart flutter when Chanyeol brushes his bangs away from his forehead and wipes away the smudge of dirt on his cheek. He hates how fast his anger fades with it comes to the other’s soft touch and goofy smile.

“We always wanted to try having sex with you tied down. This is like, _the prime_ opportunity.”

“If you even come near me with your dick, I will cut it off.”

“Well it’s a damn good thing it’ll grow back, right?” Jongin gags dramatically, not liking to be reminded how his boyfriend can just grown back body parts like it’s nothing.

Jongin sighs, trying to stop pouting when Chanyeol coos at him. “Stop. I’m mad at you.”

“Awe, Babe it’s okay. You’ll catch Kyungsoo eventually.”

“Whatever. Just don’t interfere next time.”

“Only on one condition,” Chanyeol says, eyes sparkling with mischief and a certain fondness that makes Jongin feel like he’s on cloud nine.

“And what’s that?”

“Let me kiss you.”

“Right now?” Jongin asks incredulously. The police officers out front could come in any moment to check on Jongin to make sure he doesn’t need back up.

Chanyeol nods, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Jongin sighs once again, giving in and letting out a squeak of surprise when Chanyeol presses his lips against the younger’s. It’s soft and innocent at first, making Jongin relax and let his eyes flutter shut at the sense of bliss that washes over him. Chanyeol tilts his head, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue swipes against Jongin’s bottom lip. The younger superhero parts his lips slightly, heartbeat quickening when their tongues brush. His arms itch to wrap around Chanyeol’s neck, wishing he could press himself closer to his boyfriend.

Chanyeol seems to sense this, smirking into their kiss and stepping even closer so he’s against the metal bending around Jongin’s body. His hand brushes against Jongin’s again and the other man sighs at the touch.

Suddenly, Jongin’s body jolts when Chanyeol applies just the right pressure to his palm. Webbing shoots out and covers his boyfriend’s foot, making Jongin break the kiss and narrow his eyes up at his boyfriend.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I like when you web on me,” Chanyeol says simply.

“Will you _stop_ saying it like that?!”

Chanyeol grins, but it’s short-lived as Jongin grips the webbing and pulls the best he can. The other’s feet give out from under him, causing him to land harshly on his ass. He only laughs though, giggling up at Jongin.

“You know you love me.”

“Yeah, well.” Jongin avoids eye contact, still not used to talking about his feelings outright when it comes to the other man. “Of course I love you.”

“I love you too, then.”

“Shut up and get me out of this thing. I have to figure out where Kyungsoo is going to strike next as soon as possible.”

“Can I watch you as you try to find clues?” Chanyeol asks, getting up and using his super strength to bend some of the metal to the best of his capability.

“Fine, but if I hear _one_ comment about how hot I look while I’m working, you’re gone.”

Chanyeol lifts him out of the metal trap, spinning him around a little before putting him down. “Sounds good to me, my little spider baby.”

Jongin holds his head, closing his eyes for a moment. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Apple Cider Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is a weak man and Jongin exploits that entirely too often, especially when it comes to decorating for the holidays.

**Title: **Apple Cider Kisses

**Length**: 1,630

**Genre:** Fluff, Slice of Life!au, Halloween Enthusiast!Jongin and Too Done With His Boyfriend's Shit!Chanyeol

**Warnings: **mild cursing, rated m, decorating 2 months before the holiday (idk its a trigger for some ppl apparently)

**A/N:** Before anyone asks, yes I am like Jongin in this story and am currently decorating my house for Halloween. But it's September _6th _so. At least I waited 5 days :)

  
  
  


Chanyeol scrolls through his phone as the elevator slowly brings him up to his floor. He reads over his texts, especially his texts from his boyfriend.

Jongin had been texting him all day while Chanyeol was at work and while normally he wouldn’t mind, Jongin was being very… _promiscuous_ with his messages today.

Don’t get him wrong. Chanyeol is a weak man and is _oh so very weak_ for his gorgeous boyfriend, but he can’t afford to have all the blood in his body rushing south at all hours of the day.

It was mostly lewd messages here and there.

‘_I woke up wishing you could be touching me but you were already at work’ _was the first message he received while drinking his morning coffee in the middle of his staff meeting (he nearly choked).

The rest were a series of texts like ‘_can’t you come home? I need you’_ accompanied with a few photos here and there of bare collar bones and Jongin’s beautiful neck, his chin tilted back for the camera to capture the fading hickey Chanyeol had left a few days ago. The real kicker, though, was the picture of his hard cock through Chanyeol’s favorite pair of lacy briefs he had gotten the younger man for Valentines.

Chanyeol may or may not have had to will his half-hard cock to chill the fuck out the entire day, because despite every bone in his body screaming at him to just go home and give Jongin what he wants, he couldn’t.

Deadlines had to be met, and all that stupid shit.

Chanyeol doesn’t care. Not anymore now that he’s striding down the halls of their apartment building.

He had texted Jongin when he left work to tell him he is on his way home. It only shows that he has read the message and Chanyeol’s mind goes wild imagining what is keeping him so busy. He doesn’t have classes today, so he could afford to lounge around all day. Considering he’s just been driving Chanyeol up a wall. He doesn’t think he’s been this horny in a long time.

He’s so caught up in imagining Jongin all splayed out on the mattress, waiting for Chanyeol to come home with his legs splayed open and ready for Chanyeol to crawl in between, that he almost misses it.

The pinecone and pumpkin-themed wreath hanging on the front of their apartment door.

The ‘_Hey There, Pumpkin_’ doormat.

Chanyeol stares at the doorknob, suddenly suspicious as he slowly punches in the key and opens their front door.

His suspicions are confirmed when he walks into the small foyer and is immediately assaulted with the smell of cinnamon. He looks at the ghost figure hanging from the ceiling, hating how it looks like it’s mocking him. Disgruntled, he goes to push it out of spite just because he _can_ but it gives a shriek back at him, triggered by his movement.

Chanyeol jumps back. “Fuck!”

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol looks just in time to see Jongin peeking around the corner with those big brown eyes he loves so much. But what keeps Chanyeol from immediately running to kiss him is the large, black witch’s hat sitting atop his head.

Jongin must see the discontent on his boyfriend’s face because he starts to laugh nervously as Chanyeol comes farther into the apartment and sees it _entirely_ covered in Halloween decorations.

“Jongin.”

There are little Frankenstein figurines all over their coffee table, homemade bat-shaped garland spanning across the large wall of their living room, candy skulls Jongin and his niece made last year hanging on the windows next to some pumpkin-shaped jellies that stick to the glass.

There is a _cauldron_ on top of their kitchen table.

And Jongin. Jongin is covered in purple lights he must have been getting ready to put up. He’s holding them to his chest, giving Chanyeol a wary smile.

“Now baby I know what you’re thinking-”

“_Jongin.”_

“-And I know you said I should wait for Halloween decorating but it’s practically almost Halloween anyway right?”

“It’s _September 1st_.”

“Longer to celebrate?” Jongin tries, giving Chanyeol those puppy dog eyes when all he does is sigh exasperatedly.

“I thought we agreed to wait until at least the end of October,” Chanyeol says weakly. He rubs his face harshly, eyeing the fake spider webbing hanging over their curtains and along their ceiling covered in plastic spiders.

Jongin smiles, knowing Chanyeol is coming around. He comes close, hugging him from the side and resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder so he can look up at him with those sparkling eyes. And _oh, _Chanyeol is so weak.

His boyfriend looks even more adorable in the oversized hat resting upon his head, little bits of glitter on his cheek catching the light. He must have put out some decoration covered in glitter then.

“Do you like it?” Jongin asks, leaning into Chanyeol’s touch when he goes to wipe the glitter away from his soft cheek.

Chanyeol doesn’t even look at the decorations, just sighing in defeat and kissing Jongin’s forehead. “_No, _but it’s fine.”

Jongin snickers like the evil little witch he is, running his palm down Chanyeol’s chest with hungry eyes. Chanyeol is then reminded of all the suffering Jongin made him go through today, giving his boyfriend an offended look.

“Begone, Heathen.” He pries Jongin’s wandering hands off of him. “After all the torture you put me through today, I just want to die.”

Jongin laughs again, a devious expression blossoming on his face. “I was hoping to be done decorating by the time you came home so I could just _distract_ you when you came through the door.”

“You were going to use making love to me as a tool for deception,” Chanyeol scoffs.

“Only for a little,” Jongin sing-songs, creeping closer to him.

“Why do I love you again?”

“Because I put up with your annoying ass when Christmas comes around and no one else does.” Jongin giggles, deciding to go get Chanyeol something to drink after kissing his cheek.

“Christmas is different.”

“Sure it is, babe.”

Chanyeol flops on the couch, his long legs stretching across it as he stares at the little Dracula dog toy Toben is busy chewing on.

“Even you’ve betrayed me,” he mumbles, seeing the little pumpkin sweater he’s wearing.

Suddenly there’s a weight on top of him and he looks at his boyfriend with a pout. Jongin takes a sip of the drink first, smiling in content as he urges Chanyeol to sit up. Chanyeol gives in, hands automatically resting on Jongin’s strong thighs.

He still has that stupidly adorable witch hat on, and Chanyeol hates that Jongin knows how cute it makes him look. Jongin presses the cup to Chanyeol’s lips, watching with dark eyes as he sips the drink.

The taste of apple cider assaults his taste buds and Chanyeol chuckles when Jongin pulls the cup away with an expectant look.

“It’s good,” Chanyeol says softly, reaching up to brush away some of Jongin’s bangs that aren’t hidden by the hat.

Jongin beams down at him and Chanyeol guesses that was the right answer to give because Jongin is on him nearly a second later. He presses his lips against Chanyeol's, coaxing him to open his mouth and let him deepen the kiss. Chanyeol sighs, eyes slipping closed as he tastes the apple cider on Jongin's tongue.

One of his arms goes to wrap around Jongin's waist, pressing him to Chanyeol's chest. Jongin's palms cup Chanyeol's jaw, fingers splayed out on his cheek.

When they finally part, there is a thin trail of saliva connecting the two of them, and Chanyeol gulps at the hungry look in Jongin's eyes.

"You know," Jongin drawls, taking Chanyeol's free hand and bringing it to his ass. Chanyeol squeezes, his fingers happening to brush against the lace briefs where they peek out at the top of his basketball shorts. "I really _did_ want you this morning. I woke up and could only think of you."

Chanyeol closes his eyes, his gut curling in arousal. He moans softly when the other man tilts his head up, Jongin's finger under his chin. "Jongin."

Jongin tilts his head, biting his lip. His eyes get this desperate glint to them. One Chanyeol has seen too many times when he's fucking him hard into their mattress.

"I touched myself this morning thinking it was you," Jongin says breathily. "I came so fast."

Chanyeol can't take anymore, not with how Jongin starts rutting his ass down on Chanyeol's crotch. Or how Jongin already looks wrecked from the way Chanyeol reaches between them to pull out Jongin's hardening cock.

He moans breathily as Chanyeol strokes him, making sure to swipe his thumb against the head, loving the way Jongin jerks. His thighs clench beautifully around his hips, and Chanyeol does it again just to see the same reaction. He slides the shorts up higher, loving the look of the strong muscles there as Jongin tenses from Chanyeol's movements.

"Please," Jongin begs, rutting down harder on Chanyeol's clothed cock and making him hiss. "Please, Chanyeol."

"Fuck," Chanyeol grunts, glaring up at his boyfriend shortly and seeing a triumphant grin blossom on his boyfriend's lips. "I _hate _when you butter me up like this."

"No you don't," Jongin laughs, voice trembling with need as Chanyeol pushes him on his back. Jongin whimpers when he's forced onto his stomach, turning around and shooting Chanyeol a look with barely contained excitement as he pulls down Jongin's shorts and starts mouthing at his ass through the lace.

"Shut up, witch. I'm trying to eat you out."

Jongin giggles pressing his hips back against Chanyeol's face, not even bothering to take off his obnoxious hat.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

Unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> all of these drabbles are written by sam (kairousels) and kira (memefucker69)! this won't be updated heavily, but we hope you enjoy it nontheless! all genres, AUs, and sometimes porn will be written :>


End file.
